Rosesong's Melody
ON HOLD: ''' This fanfic has been temporarily dropped by the author(s), so do not expect any further edits any time soon. Thank you. Introduction Author: Pintosong (talk) 09:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) G'day, Pinto here. This is another fanfic of mine, and it's about WindClan! The main character in this story is Rosekit. Yeah, well I hope you enjoy it! See you next time, bye! You know what? You should see the gallery! It's got the WindClan allegiances in it. Allegiances - WindClan '''LEADER: Skystar - blue she-cat with amber eyes DEPUTY: Duskshade - light brown tom with a dark brown tail, legs, ears and face and yellow eyes (mate to Streamfoot) MEDICINE CAT:' '''Sunleaf - bright ginger tabby tom with a white chest, belly, tailtip and paws, dark orange stripes and yellow eyes :: ''apprentice, Oddpaw WARRIORS:' '''Bumblestorm - pale silver tabby tom with dark stripes and yellow eyes : Foxfire - ginger tom with fox-like markings and blue eyes :: ''apprentice, Spottedpaw : Flamemask - ginger tom with fox-like markings and blue eyes :: apprentice, Leopardpaw : Ebonyheart - black she-cat with green eyes :: apprentice, Stripepaw : Cloudhawk - white tom with ginger-tipped fur to give him a creamy appearance and one green eye, one blind gray eye (mate to Gingerpoppy and father of Rosekit) : Tawnyowl - tawny-furred tom with different shades of brown blended into his pelt and blue eyes (mate to Dawncloud and father of Wolfkit and Sweetkit) : Vixenflower - calico she-cat with amber eyes : Bluerain - blue she-cat with a flat face and yellow eyes : Bramblethorn - pale ginger tom with white toes and amber eyes : Dustfang - dark gray-brown tom with yellow eyes : apprentice, Brightpaw : Rabbitpool - black-and-white tom with green eyes : Goldendapple - black-spotted gold she-cat with yellow eyes APPRENTICES:' '''Oddpaw - deaf pure white tom with one green eye and one blue eye : Stripepaw - white tom with a gray tabby-striped tail, a gray face and blue eyes : Brightpaw - small ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes : Spottedpaw - brown-spotted gold tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes : Leopardpaw - brown-spotted she-cat with a white belly and green eyes '''QUEENS': Dawncloud - very pale silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate to Tawnyowl and mother of Wolfkit and Sweetkit) : Gingerpoppy - ginger she-cat with a white tail that has ginger stripes and blue eyes (mate to Cloudhawk and mother of Rosekit (current litter), Oddpaw, Stripepaw and Brightpaw (seperate litter) : Streamfoot - beautiful pregnant gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly and paws and blue-green eyes (mate to Duskshade) KITS: Wolfkit - very pale silver tabby tomkit with blue eyes : Sweetkit - pale silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes : Rosekit - ginger-and-white she-kit with blue eyes ELDERS: Appleburr - dark gray she-cat with a dark brown face and legs and blue eyes : Fallowbright - light brown she-cat with a light gray muzzle and green eyes : Longwillow - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, a long tail and green eyes Prologue MORE COMING SOONER OR LATER, DEPENDING ON WHETHER OR NOT I'M BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER, LOL! :P